


Consequences

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Frye found out about you snooping around Crawford Starrick's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my work and hopefully you'll be satisfied with it! Please not, that this is my very first time writing it so don't hesitate and tell me if somethings wrong! xx

‘You know that you can get kicked out of the Rooks, right?’ Evie questioned me.

‘Oh really?’ I sarcastically retorted.

‘Ah, that tongue of yours will get you in trouble.’ Henry chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and puffed the air through my lips.

‘You do know that Jacob will be pissed when he hears it.’

‘I know, Evie, I know. But we both know that this was the biggest opportunity to get the information about the upcoming attacks that Templars are planning. You wouldn’t missed it either.’

‘Fair enough, but I’m the boss here, too. So I wouldn’t get in a lot of problem.’ She winked at me.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and looked out of the window. I might be in big trouble, it might cost my place here, in Rooks, but I don’t regret it. I got a lot of good information and Jacob better show me some gratitude.

It was late in the evening. A warm autumn wind blew my hair a little bit, while I was going through some papers that Mr. Green with Ms. Frye gave to me. The documents were about the missing Piece of Eden. As Evie before said, it’s a shroud that is really important. They asked me to read the given information and maybe I could work out and find the place of the shroud. So far, no luck. Too many loose ends, little information about the location. I signed and started to take my shoes off, while I looked through the window.

I was very lucky to get this little flat, as a gift from grandmother, who passed few months ago. The Frye’s agreed and let me live here. It was good to have my own personal space and not to be awoken in the middle of the of lads singing in their drunk state or to hear Evie and Henry getting it. Believe me, you don’t want to hear that.

I threw my shoes across the room and my jacket with it, too. I let my hair down from the bun it was put previously and massaged my shoulders. It felt good to relax after a very stressful day. I stood up and went to close my window. I pulled the curtains over them and pulled my pants down. Now, I stood in the middle of my room in nothing but my undergarments and a long, white t-shirt, that could surely fit any man, but not me.

I sat behind my desk and started reading and making notes when I heard someone knocking on my door. I furrowed my eyebrows and quickly went to my door. When the door flew open, I was faced with a very, very angry Jacob Frye.

He strode past me into my flat and put his hat on the kitchen table.

‘Sure, come on in.’ I mumbled while closing the door.

He turned to me and pointed in my direction with his index finger.

‘You!’ He snarled.

‘What?’ I cocked my head to the side.

‘Don’t play innocent here, love. You seriously thought that I won’t find out about your little stunt that pulled there? How could you be so reckless? So fucking reckless! I thought I taught well, but damn was I wrong.’

‘I don’t see anything wrong about what I did. If anything, you should be thanking me for all the information I brought to you! Yes, it was a reckless, stupid idea, but I couldn’t let the opportunity to pass by!’ I shouted back at him.

‘Oh, please!’ He groaned. ‘Just because you got the documents doesn’t make you any good. You snooped around Crawford Starricks house! I don’t know how you did it, but you could have been killed!’

‘If you’re done with your morals, please, leave. We’ll talk tomorrow. I’m tired and I want to go to bed.’ I pointed at the door.

‘No, love. I’m not leaving until you’ll learn your lesson.’ He smirked.

I stood confused in front of the most handsome man I’ve ever seen and watched him slowly taking his coat, jacked, blades, gun and putting them on the kitchen counter.

‘What are you going to do to me?’

‘You’ll see.’ He licked his lips.

I shuddered and instantly many ideas started to pop in my head. All sexual. Damn him and his sexiness.

He walked closer to me and before I knew, I was pushed against the kitchen table. He laid me down and looked at me with a look that made my breath hitch. I felt myself becoming more and more wet within a second and that made me embarrassed. He didn’t even do anything, yet.

‘You know, bad girls are punished.’ He purred into my ear.

I breathed in his minty and spicy scent. I whimpered when I felt his lips on my neck. His lips were soft against my skin. He slowly opened his lips a bit and licked down my neck, shuddering I gripped the table beneath me. He parted my legs with his hands and put his body in between my legs. His lips were now on the other side of my neck and I lowly moaned.

‘That’s right, baby, moan for me. Let me hear those beautiful sounds.’

I moaned louder when he grinded his erection into my groin. My hands flew to his clothed back and I gripped his shirt tightly. I bucked against him and he grinded against me. I could feel my wetness flowing down my thigh with every thrust. My moans were increasing.

‘Shit, Jacob.’ I gasped at a hard thrust.

He groaned against my neck. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my own. Jacob licked my bottom lip and gently bit it. I parted my lips and our tongues started to fight for dominance. The thrusts were getting harder and harder, my mind was spinning. I broke the kiss and gasped loudly. I started to feel that wonderful feeling inside of me. I arched my back into his chest.

‘I-I’m close..’ I said through my gasps and moans.

Jacob retrieved himself from me and I felt cold without his touch and body on mine. I looked at him with pure confusion and opened my mouth to ask him, when he interrupted me, like he read my mind.

‘Bad girls don’t get to come.’ He smirked evily.

I banged my head against the hard surface and closed my eyes. He knew what he was doing to me. He wanted me to see vulnerable, begging for him. My throbbing centre was craving for his touch, for a release.

‘Please, Jacob. I’ll be a good girl, please, just let me come!’

‘Mmmm, baby girl, I don’t think so, yet.’

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground. I pushed myself on my elbows and watched his little strip show. He was teasing me. He undid his pants oh so slowly. I licked my lips when I saw he wasn’t wearing any underwear. His cock sprung freely and stood proudly pointing at me. My mouth watered. I felt my clit throbbing and I had to clench my thighs. Jacob saw the movement and bit his lip.

‘Let’s see if you can put your smart little mouth to the better use. What do you say?’ I eagerly nodded my head and slipped from the table. ‘If you’ll do good, I’ll give you your reward, love. Deal?’

‘Deal.’ I whispered against his cock.

He moaned a little. I took his hard dick in my hand and started to stroke it. I slowly let my tongue slide on the side of it. From the bottom to the top. Jacob shuddered and took a shaky breath. I kissed the tip and started to kitten lick it.

‘Jesus, love.’

He put my hair in a ponytail. I slowly slid the tip into my mouth and looked at his face. And boy, was I greeted with the most amazing view. Jacob’s head was tilted a little to the side, his eyelids closed, cheeks tainted with a rosy shade, teeth clenched, just like his whole body from preventing face fucking me. The sight gave me some kind of motivation and I started to suck on his tip, never taking my eyes of him. He moaned louder this time, which encouraged me to go deeper. I pulled him out of my mouth and started to stroke. He threw his head back and moaned so loud, I thought I will come right then and there. I quickly put him in my mouth and went as deep as I could, before his head hit my throat. I moaned around his cock and he sharply thrusted in my mouth. I took a big breath through my nose and continued sucking. The rest of his cock was in my hand, I was stroking it in time with sucking, lapping. I hollowed my cheeks, grabbed his balls with my other hand and played with them. Soon enough, I relaxed my throat and Jacob started fucking my mouth. I looked up to be met with him looking at me.

‘Fuck! You look so good on your knees, taking my cock like a good girl you should be. Fuck, I’m gonna come soon, love!’

I gripped his dick harder and squeezed his balls. He moaned my name over and over again. I felt his dick twitch and prepared myself. He shot his load in my mouth and I started to lick it off. His entire body was shaking and I felt proud to know that it’s because of me. I licked my hand, his cock never breaking eye contact with me.

‘So, did I do a good job, sir?’ I asked in my most innocent voice.

‘Yes. Now you’ll get your reward.’

He grabbed me from the floor and put me back on the table. He quickly pulled my shirt of me and it joined other clothes. He started to leave open mouth kisses on my neck. When he found that one spot that made me throw my head and moan his name, he started to suck on it. His big, rough but at the same time gentle hands, started to play with my breasts. He teased my nipples, flicked them.

‘Please!’

He grinned against my skin and kissed my collarbone, between my breasts. Then, he took my left breast in his mouth started to suck as much flesh as he could. He would release it, then suck on my nipple before I would beg him to stop and then switch to the other. He did this few times and after that, my breasts were covered in his love bites and they were red. Deep red. He grinned and kissed me on the lips.

‘Ready for your reward, baby?’

‘Yes!’

He kissed me once more and dropped to his knees. He laid his hands on my stomach and made me lay back on my back. His hands started to explore my inner thighs, he brushed his hands over my covered sex. I super wet, and my panties were fully drenched in my wetness but I didn’t care. I knew he was happy to see the effect he had on me. I felt his breath on my pussy and I ran my fingers through his dark, brown hair. He kissed exactly where my clit was and I moaned loudly, again. 

‘Please, Jacob. Don’t tease me!’ I cried out.

‘Hmmm… I don’t know. You’ve been such a bad girl, after all. Going and snooping around Crawford’s house, office. I wonder, why no one saw you?’

‘I dressed like one of the maids!’ I breathed out.

‘Mmmm. I see.’ He kissed my clit again.

I thought I will die of his teasing, but then I felt his hot sinful mouth on cloth covered pussy. I arched my back and gripped his hair so hard, I thought I will rip his hair off. He pulled his head away and swiftly tore my panties from my hot body. He spread my legs and dove in. I felt like on cloud nine. His mouth knew exactly where to touch me with those lips to have my toes curled up, back arched and my mouth open.

‘FUCK, JACOB!’ I cried out.

I spread my legs wider. My hips were bucking furiously against his face, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he started to eat me out faster than before. He was eating me like I was his favorite dessert or his last meal. One of hands was gripping the side of the table so hard, that my knuckles turned white, while the other was in his hair, gripping and grinding his face against my pussy. He moaned around my clit and I moaned back. I felt myself coming to the edge and I knew that I will explode at any moment.

‘J-Jacob…..’

‘That’s right, cum in my mouth. Let me taste, darling.’ He whispered hotly against my pussy.

I looked at him in between my legs and saw his hot gaze fixed on me. His tongue was at my entrance and he was pushing in and out at an ultimate space, while his nose was nuzzling harder and harder in my clit. He groaned into my dripping cunt and I came. I came so hard, that I was barely aware of myself screaming his name out and shaking against him and the table. When I finally came down from my blissful orgasm, Jacob was still licking me. I moaned and flinched. Too sensitive. He stood up and I saw how shiny his chin, mouth was. He licked his lips and smirked at me. He leaned over me and kissed me. I could taste myself on his mouth and I grinned in the kiss.

‘Liked your reward?’

‘Very much.’ I whispered back.

He grinned and kissed me again. While we were kissing, I felt his fingers against my groin and I whimpered.

‘No, Jacob, please.’ I cried out.

He ignored me and gently started to massage my clit with his middle and index fingers. Still sensitive from my previous orgasm, I quickly felt my second orgasm approaching. I moaned lowly into Jacob’s mouth. His pace and pressure on my clit started to get faster and harder. I started to buck my hips against his hand. Soon, I felt two of his fingers inside my pussy and his thumb on my clit. I cried out breaking our kiss. I soon was grinding against his hand like there was no tomorrow, the most important thing in the world was my approaching orgasm. Jacob busied himself with leaving more love bites and kisses on my neck. Marking me as his and I loved the idea of being his.

I soon felt that amazing feeling of having orgasm and melted against Jacob’s body. I shakily breathed and opened my eyes to look at him. He was licking his fingers and grinning at me.

‘You taste delicious, love.’ He winked at me.

I blushed and slapped him on his arm. He kissed me. He stood between my legs and was taking my naked body in his eyes with adoration in his eyes. I’ve never felt more beautiful than at that moment.

I felt his dick pressing against my opening and shook my head.

‘No, no more, please!’ I begged him.

He gently kissed me.

‘Just one more time. One more, love.’ He whispered against my lips.

He slowly entered me, stretching me perfectly. We were a perfect fit. I wrapped my arms around him and put my legs around his waist. We both moaned at the angle. He dropped his head in the crook of my neck. I wiggled a little against him, signaling he can move. He started at a gentle, slow speed that left a breathless mess. We were both panting in each others ears and I’ve never felt so full and complete.

‘Harder!’ I whimpered.

He obliged and started to thrust harder and faster. The table beneath us was creaking, shaking, but we didn’t pay any attention to that. We were too lost in each other. He was going faster and harder, I was moaning and whimpering like a whore from the streets, grinding my sex against his.

‘Shit, love. You’re so tight, I won’t last long.’

My answer was a short scream when he thrust hard. His hands were roaming around my body without stopping. Gripping my breasts, ass, thighs. Our sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, back. I was in a same mess just like him. But this all sweating, grinding made it all hotter.

The kitchen, the rest of the flat, too, was filled with our moans, cries, groans, screams and skin slapping. Suddenly, Jacob scoped me up in his arms and sat on the chair and started to fuck me harder, while gripping and slapping my ass. I gripped his shoulders and started to bounce on him. I purposely tightened my inner walls around his shaft and he gasped out loud.

‘Close!’

‘Me too, baby, me too.’ I managed to say back.

He pushed me forwards and our chests collided. I was so close.

‘Look at me.’

I opened my eyes and was greeted with his lovely face. He kissed me and wiggled his hand in between our bodies. All he needed to do was flick my clit and I exploded. I squeezed hard his cock with my inner walls and he came hard, with few very loud groans.

We both were panting afterwards. I put my both hands on his face and kissed him deeply.

‘I hope you understand, that I’m not letting you go after this night, right? I want to be with you and keep you safe.’ He stated softly.

I smiled softly and pecked his lips.

‘Of course.’ I brushed some strands from his face. ‘C’mon, we better get to bed. Tomorrow will have to go on a mission.’


End file.
